


Who messed with reality this time?!

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne is Batman, Dead Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dimension Travel, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Stephanie Brown is Nightwing, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An incident with a Zeta Tube leaves members of the batfamily in a universe where Bruce is dead, Damian is chill and Batman, Stephanie is Nightwing and Dick is some kind of zombie kid with  a healing factor that would put Slade's to shame.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Who messed with reality this time?!

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce adopted Duke after his parents were infected with Joker venom, Stephanie and Cass following soon after.
> 
> Taila gives Damian to Bruce when he was 6, fearing that assassins would come for him.
> 
> Tim is basically the same, following Bruce around. He became Drake and later Red Robin after he lost a bet he made with Stephanie.
> 
> Jason is the same as well, trying to take the tires from the Batmobile. He becomes Bluejay but bit the dust and returned as Red Hood.
> 
> Dick was sent by the Court to kill Bruce. He fails and is freed of the conditioning. He becomes Robin.

"Ow" groaned Cass as she gently pushed Dick off her leg.

"The hell happened, Replacement?!" Jason barked, glaring at the younger man.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Tim snapped glaring at Jason.

"Brown, get your ass off me! I can barely breath!" Damian ordered as he tried shoving the blonde girl off him.

"Damian ask her nicely! Manners are a thing, ya know." Dick said, as Bruce pulled him up. The older man looked around, they were in the Batcave but something was different.

"Yeah demon brat-ask nicely." Snickered Stephanie.

Damian glowered at the purple clad hero " _ please _ " he forced out.

Stephanie pulled herself up and dusted off her outfit "Where are we?" She asked Bruce.

Bruce grunted "The Batcave. But something is different." 

Stephanie turned to Tim "I thought we were going to the Watchtower?" 

Tim's eyes flickered over to her "We were but something must have interfered with the Zeta Tubes. But why would it send us to the Batcave?" The third Robin murmured.

"That's what I'd like to know!" A woman's voice echoed around them. She sounded familiar but the echo it was hard to tell.

"You got a lot of nerve wearing those suits!" Another voice echoed, this time it was male.

Bruce and the other bats looked around.

"Who are you?!" Growled Bruce as a figure with blonde hair landed in front of the group.

Dick narrowed his eyes as the person stood straight and pulled two escrima sticks off her back "I'm Batman." She said with a mocking smile. 

The bats got into defensive stances, ready for anything the woman threw at them.

Damian sneered at her "Do you really think that you can take us all on?!" The Robin unsheathed his katana and pointed it threateningly at the woman who cooed.

"Awwww wook! Wittle baby got his sword!" 

Jason snorted "As much as I hate to agree with the demon, you can't take us all on."

The woman's mocking smile took on a more sweet form "Who said I was alone?" Her tone was still mocking though.

Before any of the bats could react, several figures descended from the ceiling and took them down.

Bruce stared as a man in a batsuit approached and sprayed him with a gas that rendered him unconscious.

*

"So what now? Lock them away forever?" Nightwing asked as she and Batman placed Bruce in a cell.

Bruce was slowly coming to.

Batman shook his head "Maybe." He grunted, and that sounded oh so familiar to Bruce.

Nightwing glared with no heat behind it, "Damian!" She scolded playfully.

"Names, Nightwing!"

The female Nightwing apologized with a grin.

"We could kill them!" A child suggested 

Older Damian and Nightwing spun around at incredible speed "No Robin!" The man snapped before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose "We talked about this!" 

Robin pouted "Okay..."

Nightwing looked at Robin "Go help Agent A, I'm sure our guests will be hungry when they wake up." Nightwing ordered.

Robin let out a final sigh and went up the stairs.

"Damian-" another male voice called out, he bore a striking resemblance to Tim.

"Oh my god! What did I just say about names?!" Older Damian exclaimed annoyed before giving the older Tim a once over "Where's your mask, Red Robin?"

Tim rolled his eyes "It doesn't matter right now-"

"It does matter when it comes to identities!"

Nightwing leaned against the Batcomputer "He's right. For all we know, these guys are cosplayers that got lucky or something." She shrugged.

Tim gave her a flat look "If they're cosplayers then their suits are very well made." He approached the Batcomputer and typed something in "Besides, I did a quick DNA on the other Red Robin and it's a match."

Damian gave his younger brother a look "Barbara?"

Tim nodded "Barbara"

"She's fast" Nightwing smirked.

"Aw, thanks Steph!" Barbara's voice came from the Batcomputer.

Damian rolled his eyes "And she's been listening in-Hello Barbara." 

Barbara's face appeared on the monitor "Hey Batboy." The hacker greeted before getting serious.

"What Tim said is right. The other Red Robin's DNA matches identical to Tim's. I would suggest that you get a sample from the others just to compare." Barbara said as she typed away.

Damian nodded "We'll do that." 

"Keep me updated Damian or else I hack your phone again." Barbara teased and her face disappeared from the monitor.

Damian scowled "Bitch..." he muttered. His phone began to vibrate.

**From Barbara:**

_ I heard that you little shit _

Stephanie leaned over her brothers shoulder and smirked "This is why we never anger the All Seeing One"

"Steph, that was one of your weakest nicknames names by far."

The woman blew a raspberry at Tim "You wouldn't know greatness if it slapped you with a neon batarang"

Damian and the bickering duo walked over to the holding cells to see that the other Batman was standing there.

"Batman." Damian greeted tense.

"Batman" Bruce said.

Stephanie and Tim shared a look.

The blonde coughed into her fist "Look, we get that this is weird and all but we need dna samples from you and your-" she paused and looked over to the still unconscious bats "-friends".

Bruce narrowed his eyes moving in front of the others "Why?" He asked.

Tim refrained from rolling his eyes, if this guy was anything like Bruce, he was paranoid as hell "So we can confirm your identities." He stated calmly "Several unknowns wearing our suits just happen to appear in the Batcave"

Damian opened the cell door hatch and rolled in several empty test tubes and cotton swabs "When you're finished, out the test tubes back in here." He gestured to the hatch.

Bruce grunted. He walked over to his unconscious team and started plucking hairs and startling them awake in the process.

They hissed and cursed at the man for a rude awakening.

Stephanie snorted and leaned into Tim's ear "Wow. He even sounds like Dad..." she whispered.

Tim nudged her "Quiet down."

A couple of minutes passed and Bruce was finished. He placed the test tubes in the hatch.

Damian handed the test tubes to Tim "You and Oracle work on this." He ordered.

Tim nodded and walked back to the Batcomputer.

The air was tense between Bruce and Damian.

"DAMIAN ALFRED SAID DINNER'S READY!" Screamed Dick from the top stairs.

Stephanie chuckled "So... Who's hungry?"


End file.
